


Blue or Pink

by Tashilover



Category: Elementary
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was scary how far Sherlock will go for Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue or Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when Sherlock pointed to Watson and asked her the brash question if she wanted children in, "The View from Olympus."

It scared Sherlock knowing exactly how far he'll go for Watson.

He'd kill for her, die for her, if necessary, but he liked to think he would extend the same courtesy to Miss Hudson or even Captain Gregson. When Sherlock asked Watson if she thought about having children, he waited, anticipated her answer, and realized in that moment had she said yes, he would have offered her his seed willingly.

His love for Irene was different than his love for Watson. For Irene- when she was still Irene- he imagined a life of passion, of adventure, of traveling the world together in a mock Indiana Jones style. He wanted to spend his whole life with her, and when she died, something broke inside of him.

With Watson, he too imagined a life with her, a friendship that will never end. He imagined long nights of talking, exchanging theories, eating spicy Thai food, falling asleep on the couch together, arguing of mundane things like _bills_ and using all the warm water.

If he had to choose between the two, he wasn't sure which one he'd pick.

However, he couldn't imagine having a child with Irene. He didn't know if his opinion of her was tarnished by Moriarty or if he knew since day one he didn't want to be a father with her.

He didn't want to be a father with Watson, either, but if she got pregnant... by his seed or another's... he'd make it work.

That realization wasn't the scary part, Sherlock knew. It was what came immediately after.

 _Diana_ , he thought to himself. _If it's a girl, I would like to name her Diana._


End file.
